New Beginnings
by Jennie-x
Summary: AU! Ryan is the new kid and Troy instantly befriends him, but friendship soon turns into something more but will Sharpay let that happen? Mentions of depression, death, dyselexia... Ryan Angst :D
1. Chapter 1

The shrilling sound of the bell rang causing most of the class to groan; first lesson on a Monday morning were never fun. Everyone scrambled to their seats scared that their teacher; Mrs Darbus who gave detention for the littlest of things would deem them late. "Right class!" She began, and everyone paid attention, or seemed to; most of them looked awake when in reality their minds were long gone. "We have a new student." This perked a few heads. "His name is Ryan Jones, he's a transfer student from New York."

Everyone looked up at the new kid; he looked familiar but no one could put a dent into where they had seen him before. He had blond hair, hidden behind a black beanie, blue eyes and wore simple black jeans with black converses and a grey zip up sweater. "Ryan why don't you sit next to Troy. Troy raise your hand so he knows where to go." Troy; basketball captain and Mr popularity raised his hand with a small smile and Ryan headed over to him silently.

"Hey man," Troy smiled casually at him.

"Hey." Ryan shrugged back.

"What classes do you take?" Troy asked, instead of answering him Ryan simply handed him over his time table. "You need someone to show you around?" Troy asked curiously, Ryan nodded awkwardly. "We're in the same class next I'll show you to your lesson."

"Thanks." Ryan said quietly and then spent the rest of the lesson listening to Mrs Darbus.

Home room ran for thirty five minutes before Mrs Darbus had done all the assignments and deemed the rest of the time free. A few kids had joined themselves onto Troy's table, including Chad, Zeke and Jason. They all smiled warmly at Ryan before discussing the upcoming game. "Do you play?" Chad, the curly haired boy asked Ryan. Ryan at first wondered what he meant but then noticed the basketball spinning on his finger and shook his head.

"Do you do any sport?" Jason asked.

"I play a little baseball." Ryan said not looking at anyone.

"Ryan." Mrs Darbus called and Ryan looked up a little anxiously. "You've got an appointment with the principal." Ryan grabbed his bag from the floor, "Do you know where it is?" He shook his head. "Troy could you show him where to go? And why don't you wait for him then you can show him around."

"Sure thing." Troy grinned and the two boys walked out of the room together. "So, New York what's it like?"

"Busy." Ryan replied.

"How come you moved?" Troy asked curiously. They didn't get a lot of new kids, especially in the middle of a semester. Ryan didn't answer him and that clearly showed he didn't want to talk about it so Troy didn't push it. "So, I'll wait here." Troy said once they reached the principals office. "Then I can give you the grand tour."

"Thanks," Ryan said softly and then headed into the office.

-x-

Troy had been sat outside the office for about ten minutes before Ryan came out. "Everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. Troy frowned, Ryan wasn't a boy for many words, which was weird for him as he was used to being around everyone who was loud so the silence struck him a little hard.

"So the grand tour," Troy grinned.

"You don't have to, I mean...I'm sure I can find my way."

"Nonsense." Troy laughed. "Besides, I don't fancy going back to home room." Ryan smiled weakly and then followed Troy trying to remember where everything was. Troy did most of the talking as they walked, pointing out classes that Ryan had and telling him what teachers to look out for and who were okay. Twenty minutes later they arrived at their first class; Calculus.

"Hey Mr Jonas!" Troy smiled brightly at the bald headed man behind his desk, they still had a few minutes left till the bell rang and they were the only students in the room. "We got a new kid."

"I heard." The old man smiled at Ryan. "You must be Mr Jones." Ryan nodded shyly. "As you already know Troy why don't you sit with him. That okay with you Mr Bolton?" Troy nodded. "Okay go sit down and I'll show you what we've been doing, if you needed any help just ask." Ryan smiled in thanks and sat down next to Troy.

"So you don't talk much." Troy commented. Ryan just smiled apologetically at him. "It's cool, maybe you're just shy. But don't worry, we're a nice bunch here. Well... most of us." Troy smiled. "But you can sit with me if you want at lunch."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose." Ryan said quietly and then Mr Jonas came over and showed Ryan the work they would be doing and then the bell went.

Troy was amazed at how smart Ryan was; not that he didn't look like he was stupid. But he knew all the answers in class, when the teacher would ask a question to the class Ryan would say the answer under his breath and a few moments later the teacher would say that was the right answer. Troy wondered why Ryan never spoke up, he was smart and he should show it, he guessed again that he was just shy.

"I'm in your next class too," Troy smiled. "English." Ryan just nodded. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends too, so you know more people." Ryan didn't say anything just nodded again and when the bell rang he followed Troy out of the room.

"Hey guys!" Troy grinned to a group of people. Ryan counted at least five. "Guys this is Ryan he's knew." They all turned around when they saw him, and Ryan's blood ran cold. "Ryan this is Chad, my main man."

"'Sup dude," Chad offered a grin to him which Ryan replied shyly.

"Then Zeke, Jason." The two boys nodded in acknowledgement. "Chad's girl Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay." Ryan smiled weakly at them all. Sharpay gave him a dirty look with threatening eyes that made Ryan want to run and hide.

"So where are you from?" Taylor asked with a huge smile.

"New York." Ryan replied quietly.

"Dude that's so cool!" Chad grinned. "I've always wanted to go!" Ryan smiled back. "So... what do you major in?"

"Music." Ryan replied, this earned him another glare from Sharpay. Troy had seen the death glare and wondered what Ryan had done to upset Sharpay so early on. Maybe she saw him as competition though music wasn't connected to the performing arts, not really.

"Me too." Kelsi smiled. Ryan smiled back. Troy once again introduced Ryan to the teacher, she was old like Mr Jonas but not as friendly, she eyed the blond boy and then handed him a large book which Ryan gulped at.

"I'm..." Ryan started but was cut off when Chad threw the basketball towards Taylor who screeched and the ball crashed on a shelf knocking over a bunch of books.

"Mr Danforth!" The teacher screamed and Ryan took his seat silently, he didn't want to interrupt her bad mood.

The class was hell. Ryan had been sat with a boy he didn't know, and who wasn't as friendly towards him like Troy was, in fact Ryan was pretty sure he had heard the boy groan and called him a freak. Ryan stared at the book, and when the teacher told them to start reading, Ryan turned to the first page and everything seemed like a blur to him.

"Mr Evans!" The teacher snapped at him.

"Yes mam?" Ryan asked.

"As far as I know the first page of this book isn't that interesting, any reason why after fifteen minutes you are still on the same page?" The whole class had turned to look at him.

"I'm..." He mumbled.

"Well?" She asked hands on her hips.

"I'm dyslexic." He said in barely a whisper. "I can't read what it says."

"Oh." The class started to talk between them.

"What a freak! He can't even read!" The boy who sat next to him laughed and Ryan just wanted to sink lower in his chair, especially when the teacher said nothing to him.

"Right... well..." The teacher looked at a loss for what to say.

"Have you got your statement of educational needs Ryan?" Taylor, Chad's girlfriend asked kindly from behind him. Ryan nodded. "Well we need to take it to the principal then he can get the help for you." She smiled at him.

"Well Taylor you can take him as you seem to know what to do with this." She said. Ryan grabbed his bag quickly and rushed out, Sharpay stuck her foot out causing him to trip over it and the class laughed at him once more. "Well don't make a deal out of it, you're disrupting the lesson!" Ryan blushed and felt his eyes moisture and ran out of the class, Taylor following.

"Ryan, are you okay?" She asked softly. Ryan nodded through his tears. "Shh, it's okay." She said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't your parents tell the principal when they looked into the school?"

Ryan shook his head and one by one the tears began to fall. "Hey it's going to be okay." She promised. "It's not unusual, a lot of people just don't talk about it."

"I'm a freak." Ryan mumbled.

"No you're not." Taylor stated. "People are just ignorant to the unfamiliar. Now, come on lets go get you some tissue for your eyes then we'll go to the principal. We have a group of students who help those who aren't as good in lessons, I'm one of them. So I can help you with everything if you want."

"You would?" Ryan asked weakly.

"Yeah, I will." Taylor smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy sighed as he walked along the corridors back to the gym where he had just spent a good two hours practising with team, basketball always made him hungry and that was why he was so annoyed that he had left his bag in the locker room that held his lunch card. He was more annoyed that his friends refused to come back with him, Chad stating that meatballs went extra quick and they all wanted them. He had just grabbed his bag and was going to walk back out when he noticed a blond boy sat on one of the bleachers listening to music. Normally, Troy wouldn't have thought much on it but it was Ryan; the new kid. The new kid who had been humiliated the last time he had seen him. The new kid Troy had instantly liked, there was just something about him. Following his gut, Troy decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey!" Troy said his voice a little loud so Ryan could hear him through his head phones, Ryan looked up a little alarmed and then took one of his head phones out, Troy instantly heard loud rock music coming from the tiny speakers. "You can come sit with us at lunch, Ryan. You don't need to be alone."

"I... I want to be on my own." Ryan mumbled.

"Well too bad." Troy smiled and sat next to him. Ryan didn't say anything just stared at the floor. "So must be scary being the new kid."

"A little." Ryan replied.

"That why you're quiet? Or... is there something else?"

"I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Troy smiled. "I'd understand, I mean we hardly know each other." Ryan nodded. "But I think you could do with a friend, and you've got a group of people waiting to be your friend in the dining hall." Ryan didn't say anything, just started to chew his lip nervously. "But if you don't want to go, you've got a friend here wanting to sit with you."

"You do?" Ryan asked.

"Course." Troy grinned. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Ryan asked shyly, no one had ever asked him that before.

"I don't know." Troy chuckled. "So you're into music huh?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled. "My dad...he was a music producer." Troy noted mentally that Ryan had said 'was' but didn't question him on it. "He taught me how to play guitar when I was seven. Music's always been my escape."

"Escape?" Troy asked.

"From being dyslexic mostly." Ryan smiled. "I got bullied a lot in school, especially in middle school. Everyone just thought I was stupid because I couldn't read properly. But then my dad got me into music, and he taught me how to read notes and nothing else mattered because I could read music fluently by the age of fifteen and no one else in my class could." Ryan smiled almost proudly but there was still hurt in his eyes, but Troy could also see the passion.

"Must be hard." Troy commented. "But if you get bullied here, you got me to back you up. No one bullies friends of Troy Bolton, basketball legend." Troy grinned causing Ryan to smile a little more brightly.

They sat in comfortable silence and Troy couldn't help but enjoy it. Whereas normally he would have to put up a front with his friends, be the loud popular guy with Ryan he could just be Troy. Troy had taken the head phone from Ryan and placed it in his ear and for a while they spoke about the music they both liked, then moved on to television and films. Troy enjoyed their conversation a lot even though he could tell that Ryan was always holding something back, and as they talked more about the school and lessons, Troy wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked casually.

"Nothing, why?" Ryan asked.

"Well we normally hang out after school, and I mean if you wanted you could come." Troy offered him a smile.

"I'm not sure yet," Ryan said. "I'll... I'll have to ask my mum."

"Okay, well you got a phone?" Ryan nodded and pulled out his phone and Troy took it and punched his number into it, and then handed Ryan his phone who did the same. "I'll text you later or call or whatever and see if you want to come."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled. "You didn't have to do any of this today."

"Any of what?" Troy smiled.

"Be nice to me." Ryan sighed.

"It's no big deal, you're my friend now and I guess everyone's new once, can't be easy."

"No, it's not." Ryan admitted.

"Well... can't promise it's going to get easier but you know wont get harder cause like I've said a dozen times now you've got me as a friend."

"And no one messes with Troy Bolton, basketball legend." Ryan laughed, Troy was a little surprised that Ryan had made a joke and it showed on his face and Ryan instantly stopped laughing and shied away from him. Troy smiled warmly at him, but he was frowning on the inside.

"Yes no one messes with the basketball legend." Troy confirmed.

In the distance Troy heard the warning bell, he hadn't realised that they had been talking all lunch time. "Come on I'll show you to your class."

"I'm not in your class am I?" Ryan asked softly.

"No, but it's music which you like right." Troy smiled.

"I guess so." Ryan mumbled.

"How about you wait for me after your lesson and then I'll show you to your next class?" Troy asked he could tell that there was something going on with Ryan that he didn't want anyone to know about, and maybe Troy wasn't going to push straight away but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to be there to help him.

"You wont mind?"

"Not at all." Troy smiled. "Come on."

They walked to the music block and once again Troy introduced Ryan to the teacher. Jacob Smith was a young man with shining brown eyes and long brown hair. "Ah yes I heard we had a new student." He smiled at Ryan. "I've looked through your report, great music results."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled.

"I've been made a tutor for you," The teacher smiled. "I've had training how to teach students with learning difficulties such as dyslexia so what do you say? That sound cool?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan smiled sheepishly at him.

"Mr Bolton, what can I do for you?" Jacob smiled at him. "Looking to quit basketball and come to music or the dark side as your dad calls it?"

"No sir." Troy laughed. "Just showing Ryan around." Troy smiled. "I'll see you here after class, bye." With that Troy walked away.

-x-

Troy headed to the canteen and quickly grabbed a bag of crisps, he ate them quickly as he ran to his history class. "Where have you been?" Chad asked.

"I was with Ryan." Troy answered.

"Why didn't you two come and sit with us?" Gabriella asked.

"I think he's shy." Troy shrugged. "We just sat on the bleachers talking."

"Yeah he seems kind of quiet." Chad said.

The group stopped talking once their teacher walked in and they started to do the work, well most of them did. Troy found himself sat at the back of the class thinking about the new boy. The new boy who seemed so quiet and drawn in himself. Troy spent most of the time copying the notes from the bored without even reading what they said, but once the bell went his mind was suddenly awake again.

"Troy where are you going?" Chad asked.

"To meet Ryan, said I'd show him to his next class."

"Well can't someone else do it?" Gabriella smiled sweetly at him and Troy shivered and shook his head and ran out of the class before one of his friends could stop him.

He reached the music block just as Ryan and Kelsi had walked out. Kelsi seemed to be doing most of the conversation, but Ryan seemed to be listening intently. "Hey Troy." Kelsi beamed. Ryan looked up and smiled widely at him.

"Hey." Troy grinned.

"I better go, I'm going to be late." Kelsi said, she waved goodbye and walked off.

"I've got a free period." Ryan smiled.

"Me too!" Troy grinned.

"So can you show me to the library or something, and then you can go find Chad or something?"

"No, I can take you to my secret hiding place and then we can talk some more?" Troy offered in stead and then walked ahead, Ryan having no choice but to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy groaned inwardly, he had meant to take Ryan up to his secret hide out, well it wasn't much a secret it was where he went when he didn't want to be the basketball guy. But the heavy rain made that impossible. "How about we go to the library then?" Troy suggested.

"Okay," Ryan smiled. The two made their way to the library and sat at one of the back tables. Ryan instantly pulled out some of his work and Troy smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Troy said. "So, you're good at maths."

"Yeah numbers are easy," Ryan smiled.

"Cause there can only be one right answer?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Ryan smiled up at Troy.

"Well as your doing your work, I feel like a third wheel to you and calculus so I'm going to go and grab my books. Will you be okay on your own?" Troy asked, he was curious to why he was treating Ryan like a piece of glass that was dropping slowly to the hard floor.

"I'm sure I'll cope," Ryan said sarcastically. Troy grinned and then headed to his locker. He thought of Ryan and how he was slowly coming out of his shell, he was glad that he was getting to know the new boy.

It took him five minutes to grab his books from his locker, he walked back to the library he was a little worried that he was excited to see Ryan even though he had seen him only a few minutes ago. He walked over to the table they had been sat at and frowned when he saw another head of blond hair standing next to Ryan; towering over him. He stepped behind one of the book shelves so he could listen to what they were saying.

"What do you think you're doing with Troy?" Sharpay's high pitched voice snapped. "You better not have told him."

"I didn't." Ryan insisted. "He's being nice to me, that's all."

"I swear you need to stay away from him." She threatened. "Or I'll tell mum."

"He started talking to me." Ryan said.

"He's mine." Sharpay declared. "Keep your faggot hands off him."

"Don't call me that."

"It's what you are. No wonder me and mum don't want you in our house. Too bad your little daddy had to go and die and dump you with us. Freak." Sharpay pushed Ryan's book on the floor. "Not like you can read them any way." With that she walked off. Troy hid deeper into the alcove of books and waited till Sharpay was out of sight before going to Ryan who was picking up his books, tears falling from his eyes.

"She had no right to talk to you like that." Ryan looked up at Troy, eyes wide.

"You heard?" He mumbled softly.

"Yeah, I heard." Troy helped Ryan pick up the books and then sat back down next to him. "She's your sister huh?"

"Twin." Ryan sighed. "She'll kill me when she realises you know."

"But you didn't tell me, I over heard." Troy said. "I knew you looked familiar." Troy said mainly to himself. Ryan didn't say anything just stared at the books on his desk. "Why do you let her talk to you like that?"

"I don't have a choice." Ryan sighed. "I think you should leave me alone."

"Is that what you want Ryan?" Troy asked carefully.

"No." Ryan admitted after a few seconds. "But it doesn't matter what I want."

"It does to me." Troy said gently.

"Fine." Ryan put his books in his bag. "Then I want you to leave me alone."

"No you don't!" Troy said quickly, but Ryan had already walked away from him.

Troy stared at Ryan as he walked away, he couldn't believe it. Sharpay was his sister, twin. Ryan's dad had died which was why he was here, and Sharpay had been so cruel to him, to her own brother. Troy had always known her as a bitch, but she was a friend to the group and he had never said anything so that no one would feel uncomfortable. But now he had to say something. He stormed out of the library and then headed to the drama block where Sharpay would probably be.

Troy was right, Sharpay was sat on the stage singing as Kelsi played the piano. "Troy!" Sharpay smiled at him once she noticed him.

"Hey, Kelsi could you erm... give me a minute alone with Sharpay please?" Troy asked sweetly. Kelsi nodded with a raised eye brow and then left the two alone.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise Troy." Sharpay said standing up and walking towards him, she placed a hand on his arm and started to move it slowly. Troy wondered if she was trying to be seductive, trying be the main word and also failing. Her touch actually repulsed him. "But what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you're such a bitch to your brother." Troy snapped he moved her hand away from him and stood back.

"He told you?" Sharpay glared at him.

"No I heard you!" Troy shouted. "What gives you the right to talk to him like that? He's your brother. And from what I heard he just lost his fucking dad!"

"He's scum!"

"Why cause he's gay?" Troy asked, he hadn't missed her calling him a faggot.

"You wouldn't understand." Sharpay shouted.

"Tell me then?" Troy said. "Because right now you've really upset a boy who needs a friend right now, and because of you he wants nothing to do with me."

"So is that such a bad thing?" Sharpay laughed. "You've known him what five hours?"

"And I bet I know him better then you do!"

"I haven't seen him since I was two." Sharpay laughed. "And as of a week a go I was extremely happy about that!"

"Just tell me what's going on Sharpay. Please."

"Fine." Sharpay sat on the stage again, Troy sat next to her though at a respectable space. "Our dad, he was an alcoholic, he beat mum all the time." Sharpay said, no emotions showing in her voice. "He used to beat me too. That's what mum said, I don't remember. She saw him trying to burn my hands on an iron, that's when she told him she never wanted to see him again." Troy was shocked. He hadn't expected any of this. "Ryan watched him pack his bags and begged him not to go, mum told him that dad was a bad but the stupid idiot didn't care he wanted his dad, so dad took him away."

"Do you remember any of that?" Troy asked. It sounded rehearsed, as though it was scripted in her mind.

"I was two years old, no. I remember having a dad and then not having a dad."

"So you're mums brain washed you?" Troy laughed. "You know Ryan mentioned your dad today."

"He did?" Troy hadn't missed the surprise or eager curiosity in the girls voice.

"He told me that when Ryan got bullied in school he was the one who taught him how to play the guitar, he was the one who taught him to play music. The boy who was raised by a supposed wife beater turned out to be a really nice boy. You should get to know him."

"Mum doesn't want me to." Sharpay said.

"And you always do what people want, right Sharpay?"

"My mum's given me everything, Troy. Why shouldn't I believe her?"

"Fine, believe her." Troy said. "But if your dad did beat your mum, it doesn't mean Ryan did." With that Troy walked away, his head ached with everything that Sharpay had said. He needed to find Ryan and he needed to talk to him.

Troy walked around the school searching for the blond boy, he decided he'd go to the music block and he was pleased that he had found him. He heard him talking to Jacob, it sounded as though Jacob was helping him with his reading. He listened as Ryan struggled with the words, he listened as Ryan got frustrated and all he wanted to do was make things better. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and Jacob called him to come in.

"Ah Troy, twice in one day, you sure you're not a musician at heart." Ryan looked up at Troy, tears in his eyes.

"I need to talk to Ryan, if that's okay."

"Sure, I have to get to a meeting now any way, you can stay in here if you want. Why don't you give it a try helping him read his assignments?"

"Sure." Troy nodded. Ryan remained silent, Jacob smiled bye to him and then left them alone.

"I told you..."

"I spoke to Sharpay." Troy stated.

"Why would you do that?" Ryan panicked.

"I wanted to know why she was so cruel to you." Troy sighed.

"You had no right to do that." Ryan mumbled.

"I...I'm sorry, Ry." Troy said softly, meaning it.

"Why do you even care, Troy?" Ryan asked. Troy shrugged and sat next to him.

"Because right now you need someone to care about you." Troy said simply. "And I want to be that person." Ryan didn't say anything just wiped his eyes. "I know we haven't known each other long. But you already mean a lot to me, Ry." Ryan looked up and caught Troy's eyes on him. "I've known you no more than a day and I feel as though I've been myself around you more than I ever am around my friends who've known me forever."

Ryan didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything if he wanted to, because what could he say? "I don't know if what your sister told me was true, but it sounds as though you're getting a hard time from your mum at home." Ryan nodded weakly. "Then I guess you could do with a friend you can just let go with right? Let me be that friend."

"You already are." Ryan smiled weakly at Troy who grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay sighed as she saw Ryan with Troy; all her life all she could remember was her mum telling her how much of a bad father their dad was and in her mind Sharpay had already made the assumption that Ryan was a bad person too because he chose to live with their dad, but she knew now that Ryan didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know that asking to go with dad meant never seeing his mum or sister again. Sharpay just thought that because Ryan was dyslexic it was his punishment for being bad, now she just felt incredibly horrible.

"So you should come out tonight," Troy smiled to her brother. "I could pick you up."

"I have to ask mum." Ryan replied.

"Don't worry Ry, I'm going so you can come too." Sharpay said making her presence shown. Ryan just stared at her. "I'm sorry." She started. "I've not been much of a sister lately."

"Sister?" Chad's jaw dropped. "Dude I knew you looked familiar."

"He has the Evans genes, he's a beauty." Sharpay smiled. "Like someone else I know." She grinned.

"Wait... you've got a different surname!" Jason said. "What was it like Smith..."

"Jones." Troy corrected and Ryan smiled at him.

"So we should get home, we'll see you lot later." Sharpay smiled. "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly, he wasn't too sure what any of this meant.

"See you later Ryan, you too Sharpay."

"Bye, Troy thanks for today." Sharpay smiled and hugged the basketball player tightly.

"Don't mention it." Troy smiled back and looked over at Ryan who was staring at the floor. "See you tonight, Ryan." Ryan nodded and then followed his sister out.

"You knew!" Chad said punching his friend on the arm. "You knew and you didn't tell us."

"I heard Sharpay talking to him earlier."

"When you were supposed to be with us?" Chad pointed out.

"I didn't think I was glued to the group." Troy challenged. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is you're drifting away from us Troy, and well we don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella said sweetly, her crush for the basketball captain shining through.

"I've made a new friend..."

"And you're already ditching us for him." Chad said.

"I wasn't ditching any of you!"

"Free period." Chad pointed out in a matter of fact sort of way.

"You know what Chad if you're this insecure about our friendship I don't even know why I bother." Troy sighed and walked away.

-x-

Troy sat on his bed listening to his mp3 player, he was listening to one of the songs Ryan and he had listened to at lunch time and couldn't help but like the song even more. He wondered how Ryan was now that his sister had told everyone the truth, he hoped it would make him come out of his shell a little, after all he had the Evans genes and as far as he knew Evans weren't shy people. He stopped the music and grabbed his phone, he had a miss call from Chad and three from Gabriella, he couldn't help but feel like she was a little desperate. Ignoring them he decided that he'd call Ryan.

"Hello?" Sharpay's voice filled the call.

"Hey, I thought this was Ryan's cell." Troy said.

"It is, he's just not in the mood to talk." Sharpay said a little sceptically.

"Why what happened?" Troy asked.

"Nothing I just offered to help him with his reading and..."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I'll ask, he's locked himself in the bathroom." Sharpay said and even over the phone Troy could hear her high heels stomping across the floor. "Ry... Troy's on the phone for you."

"Troy?" Ryan's muffled voice could be heard very quietly.

"Yeah, so you got to come out because the basketball captain doesn't call just anyone." Troy smiled at that.

"I'm not a baby." Ryan said his voice louder, he had obviously come out of the bathroom.

"Well stop crying then." Sharpay smiled. "Troy why don't you come over." Sharpay said.

"Is that okay I wouldn't want to..."

"Yeah it's fine, come over. We'll see you in a few." With that Sharpay ended the call and Troy hoped it was so she could take care of Ryan.

Troy got ready quickly, not that he needed to do anything more then pull on his trainers. He also grabbed his school bag so he could tell his mother he was at a friends studying because she very rarely let him out on a school night.

-x-

"I'll stay here so you can spend time with Troy." Ryan said as he sat on his small single bed. Sharpay hated Ryan's room, their mum had made it clear of how little she thought of her son and gave him the smallest room in the house, Sharpay was pretty sure the room was a closet of some kind, which was sort of ironic too.

"Ryan what are you talking about?" Sharpay sighed.

"You...he's yours... I mean...you said..."

"I was a bitch before." Sharpay said and sat on the hard bed. "I'm sorry for how I treated you, today and the past week. I was blaming you for something that wasn't yours to control and I'm sorry." Ryan didn't say anything but he didn't pull away when Sharpay hugged him. "And Ryan, Troy called you. Not me. I've been chasing Troy forever and he's never noticed, but he's noticed you and well at least he has taste."

"Troy's not gay." Ryan mumbled.

"Maybe, he's never really been with anyone at school, maybe you two can get to know each other tonight."

"Are you not joining us?" Ryan asked.

"I'll come down for a bit and then come upstairs, I need to practice my lines."

"Okay." Ryan nodded his head.

-x-

Troy was still intimidated every time he arrived at the Evans estate, Sharpay often had parties at her house whenever her mother and step-dad were away. Everything around seemed too big and as he walked up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder how Ryan, the shy boy he had met today felt comfortable living in such an environment. A few moments after he rang the bell Ryan had answered it smiling shyly at him.

"Hey," Troy smiled brightly at him.

"Hi." Ryan smiled back shyly.

"Where's Sharpay?"

"She's in her room...do you want me to go get her?"

"No it's cool." Troy grinned, he wasn't there to see Sharpay. "So what do you want to do?" In which Ryan simply shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy and Ryan headed outside into the garden area; though Troy would have thought forest would have been a more appropriate name for the Evans 'garden'. Ryan headed over to the furthest tree and sat down, the trunk was big enough for both of them to lean against and Troy didn't hesitate in sitting down. When asked what he wanted to do, Troy had simply said it would be nice to talk some more, get to know each other and Ryan had agreed.

"How's everything with Sharpay?" Troy asked softly, he didn't feel the need to shout.

"She's been nice." Ryan smiled. "I... I didn't expect it."

"She just needed to see sense." Troy smiled. He wondered how long Sharpay's niceness would last; the girl was unpredictable and Troy had never seen her nice before. Ryan nodded silently and looked up at the sky, Troy watched Ryan; the blond boy looked nervous and Troy wasn't sure why. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Ryan said quietly.

"You miss New York?" Troy asked curiously and he instantly knew it was the wrong question. New York was where Ryan lived with his dad, his dad who had died. "I'm sorry... I didn't..."

"It's fine." Ryan mumbled. "And yeah I miss it. Everything was easier back home."

"Easier how?" Troy asked.

"People were just used to me being dyslexic at home, I had a group of friends, I was accepted in school and I had fun. Here... it's just hard. I don't want to go to school tomorrow, I haven't really got any friends that I feel comfortable around except for you, and here... I miss my dad and everything I do here is constantly under scrutiny. My mum she's... she's not the nicest person ever, and her husband well he doesn't like me very much." Troy was a little startled that Ryan had actually said something that was more then a few lines, but it hurt when he realised how sad Ryan really was.

"It might not be easy now, Ry... but things will get better." Troy said, his tone promising. He wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. "You'll see." Ryan smiled and leaned against Troy's shoulder, his head resting on him comfortably.

Sharpay walked through the garden and smiled when she saw how cosy Troy and Ryan looked. She felt jealous and she wished that Ryan hadn't come back home, she wished that their dad was still alive so he could look after Ryan. "Hey Troy." Sharpay smiled. "Ryan, you two should come inside now. Mum and Ian are on their way home now." Ryan nodded and Troy felt him stiffen in his arms.

The three walked into the house and sat in the living room, Ryan was sat in between them both and he felt a little protected and he knew that he shouldn't get used to that feeling. "Anything you want to watch Ryan?" Sharpay asked as she fiddled with the remote.

"No, you choose." Ryan answered quietly. Sharpay nodded and put on one of the music channels on.

"Sharpay!" Sharpay looked at Ryan and smiled softly before getting off the sofa to answer her mothers call. "Ah they you are princess, where is it?" She snapped the word it like it was a bad disease.

"Ryan's in the living room mum, as is Troy Bolton. I invited him over." Sharpay smiled sweetly at her mother.

Troy watched as Ryan's face paled when they heard the footsteps coming into the living room. "Ah hello Troy," Ian smiled warmly. "How's the basketball season going?"

"Very good sir," Troy grinned proudly.

"Ryan. How was your first day of school?" His mum asked, but Troy could tell she showed no real interest and guessed it was only asked for his benefit. "The principal phoned about your problems, I thought I told you to behave and now show us up."

"Sorry mum." Ryan mumbled.

"Go to your room and try to do your work. I've looked into boarding schools to help you." Troy's eyes widened.

"Mum you can't." Sharpay said quickly.

"Whys that dear?" Her mother asked looking at Sharpay.

"What would people say mum?" Sharpay smiled. "I mean the poor boy did just loose his daddy, it wouldn't look good on your part if you ship him away, as much as it kills me to say this mummy, we need him here." Troy was shocked at how easy Sharpay had pulled it off. It made him wonder even more if Sharpay was just playing nice.

"You're a smart girl angel." Ian smiled. "Troy are you staying for dinner?"

"I can't, my mums cooking for me." Troy said.

"Well you better go, it's getting late." Their mum said.

"Yeah course." Troy said.

"Ryan why don't you show Troy out," Sharpay said. "Least you could do for crashing out date, I thought mother said for you to stay in your room any way!"

"Sorry yeah..." Ryan nodded and walked out of the room, Troy a step behind him.

"Hey, Ryan... you okay?" Troy asked softly. Ryan nodded weakly his eyes watering.

"Sorry." Ryan mumbled.

"It's okay. Look, why don't you come stay at mine?" Troy offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ryan sighed. "I wouldn't be allowed."

"Leave that to me." Troy smiled.

Troy walked back into the living room where Sharpay was sat staring at her nails, she looked up at Troy and frowned. "Erm Mrs Evans." Troy said after clearing his throat.

"Yes Troy?"

"Me and Ryan were assigned as partners for a history project, and well I was wondering if it would be okay if Ryan were to stay at mine so we could get good grades. Only I'm failing that class and I need to pass so I can stay on the team."

"We wouldn't want you to be off the team, the wildcats would be no where without you."

"Yeah that's what I always say." Troy grinned. "So it's okay then?"

"Yes of course. Ryan!" His mum shouted and Ryan walked into the living room nervously. "Get your bag ready your staying at Troy's, behave yourself."

"Yes mum." Ryan said and walked out of the room smiling. Troy grinned and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy followed Ryan up to his bedroom. He was taken back by the size of the room, everything outside of this room was so big, this room seemed out of place. There was a single bed that barely fit against the wall and a chest for his clothes. Troy would have thought prison cell would be a better term then bedroom.

"Bring all your clothes." Troy said straight away. "I don't want you to stay here."

"But..."

"We'll sort something out." Troy promised. Ryan nodded and opened his chest and started to put clothes in a bag, to save time Troy started to help. He reached in and pulled out some clothes as he went to put them in the bag he noticed something fall to the floor, he picked it up without Ryan noticing. When he saw what it was his whole body went cold and he stuffed it into his pocket and continued to pack away Ryan's clothes.

Ryan grabbed a small notebook from his bed and put it into his bag and looked up at Troy telling him that he was ready to go. The two walked down the stairs and Sharpay was sat in the living room, she looked up at Troy and smiled. "Ry... I'm really sorry for how I treated you." Ryan nodded simply. "I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, okay." Ryan nodded again. "Bye." Sharpay smiled at Troy and watched as her crush took her brother away.

"Wont your parents mind?" Ryan asked.

"My parents aren't around much," Troy admitted. "My dad he's the coach at school, when he's not teaching he's at games or with college buddies, and my mum she works in real estate so she's always at functions looking for more clients."

"Your dads your coach that must be tough," Ryan said softly.

"Makes me want to work harder you know, I don't want people to think I was made Captain cause of my dad. I worked hard for it, still am." Troy sighed.

When they reached Troy's house the basketball Captain sighed, it was his luck that both his parents were home tonight. He opened the door and was greeted with his parents sat in the living room watching a game, well his dad was watching the game his mum was looking through a magazine.

"Hey son, you want to watch the rest of the game?" His dad asked not looking up from the television set.

"Troy who's your friend?" His mum asked noticing Ryan standing awkwardly behind her son.

"Ryan, he's... well Sharpay's twin brother." Troy smiled.

"Evans?" Mr Bolton asked looking at Ryan, the boy definitely did look like Sharpay.

"Yeah, he just moved here."

"Yeah you're in my gym tomorrow." Coach smiled at him. Ryan wanted to wince but he knew that would be rude so smiled bravely at him.

"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs Bolton asked, the boy looked far too skinny. "I'm just about to do dinner so you're in luck, Chicken pasta okay with you pet?"

"Yes, thank you." Ryan smiled.

"So is it okay if he stays here for a couple of days?" Troy asked bluntly.

"Didn't you just move here to live with your mum and sister?" Coach asked.

"Yes, sir." Ryan said.

"Then shouldn't you want to spend time with them?"

"Dad, please. She's really mean to him." Troy said loudly.

"Is this true pet?" Mrs Bolton got off the sofa and walked up to Ryan who nodded. "Well you can stay for a couple of days see if we can sort this out with your mum, yeah?"

"Thank you." Ryan said gently.

"Troy he can sleep in your room, get the sleeping bag out." His mum said and told the boys to go upstairs.

"She's going to talk to my mum!" Ryan snapped.

"Good your mum needs to be told how wrong she is." Troy said. "Ry... you're not going back there."

"Why do you care so much Troy?" Ryan asked as he sat on Troy's large double bed.

"Because I can be myself around you, Ryan. I haven't had to put up a front around you all day and when I was here and you were there I missed you. I can't explain it but I don't want to loose you."

"You don't know me, Troy."

"Then let me. Please." Troy argued. "Let me in." Ryan nodded softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy watched as Ryan picked at his food. They were all sat at the dinner table, Ryan picking more then eating. "Ryan, is something wrong with the food?" Troy's mother asked softly.

"I... I'm not really that hungry," Ryan said, he had eaten half of his chicken and that was all whereas Troy and his family's plates were almost empty.

"Well that's okay, pet. You can always have something later if you're hungry." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," Ryan smiled. Troy grinned at him and finished his food and Ryan got lost in the typical family conversation around him. Once everyone had finished Troy and Ryan headed up to his bedroom.

"When you want to finish your dinner just tell me I'll put it in the microwave for you." Troy said and sat down on the bed, Ryan stood hesitantly at the doorway. "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you think you could help me with the assignments for English?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Sure." Troy smiled and patted his bed and Ryan sat down gingerly next to him, grabbing his bag from the floor. Troy did the same and moved so he was lying on his stomach, Ryan mimicked the move and they put their work in front of them. For half an hour Troy helped Ryan with his reading and when Ryan was answering the question he read it through correcting the spelling mistakes he made.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled shyly at Troy who had just finished doing his own work. "It's easy doing work with you."

"Well I'm glad, cause I never do work normally and I can see having you here is going to influence my working method." Troy grinned.

"What would you normally be doing? If I weren't influencing your working method." Ryan smiled closing his English text and grabbing his calculus.

"Probably out with Chad and the guys," Troy answered. "Though wishing I wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I mean well the guys are great, there just... I feel like I have to put up a face around them." Troy sighed. "I have to be the basketball guy, the guy who gets the girl, but with you it's easy. I can just be Troy."

"What's wrong with getting all the girls?" Ryan laughed.

"Nothing if you're into girls." Troy smiled.

"Wait, what?" Ryan asked his face showing just how shocked he was. "You're..."

"Gay, yes." Troy smiled. "Have been for a while now. Just if I told the guys they wouldn't be the guys any more."

"Yeah... but if they're your friends shouldn't they understand?" Ryan asked thoughts of calculus gone from his mind.

"No one's come out as gay at East High so I wouldn't know how they would react, and it's just something no one talks about." Ryan smiled at that. "What was it like at your school?"

"I was accepted, I wasn't the only gay student and it was a small school people just kept to themselves."

"A small school in New York I thought everything there was so busy and big?"

"Dad thought it would be best if I went to a smaller school," Ryan shrugged.

"Your dad sounds like he was a great person." Troy said softly.

"He was," Ryan mumbled. "I miss him a lot." Troy wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulder and held him tightly.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Ryan pulled away from Troy and wiped his eyes quickly. "Do you want to watch a film or something?" Troy suggested he could tell that Ryan didn't want to talk any more.

"Yeah sounds good." Ryan smiled.

Troy decided it would be better if they got changed into their pyjamas that way when the film was finished they could just get into bed. Troy felt relieved that he had finally told someone about him being gay, though it wasn't as if it was the first person to find out. Troy had been with other boys just no one from school or anyone who knew who he was. Troy smiled when Ryan headed into the bathroom to change. As Troy took off his jeans he pulled out what he had found at Ryan's and sighed. In the palm of his hand was a shiny silver blade, it had dried blood on which showed it had been used recently. Troy didn't understand why any one would want to self harm, but it killed him to know that Ryan did.

He changed quickly into his sweat pants and plain tee he had just pulled it over his head when Ryan walked in, he wore plain black sweat pants and grey tee, he was also wearing a zipped jumper covering his arms. Troy smiled and told him to pick the film.

Troy was glad that Ryan chose a comedy, they sat in Troy's bed snuggled together as he only had a single but neither seemed to care; Troy was perfectly content having Ryan's head against his chest. As the film finished Troy noticed that Ryan's laughter had slowly started to stop and as he looked down he couldn't help but smile. Ryan had fallen asleep, a small smile playing on those precious pink lips. Troy didn't have the heart or energy to move, so he turned the television off and pulled the covers over them and slept with Ryan in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy sat up his eyes opening groggily as he felt someone kick at his side. For a moment he forgot all about the boy who he had just met that morning, and then smiled at the blond hair on his pillow. Ryan was fidgeting around a lot in his sleep, hands fisting and un-fisting the bed sheets. It was clear from the moans coming from smaller boy that he was having a nightmare. "Sorry...please don't...dad don't leave me please..." Troy wanted to wake him up, to stop the pain, but he was glued to the smaller boy the way he moved in his sleep. "Sorry I was bad dad... I don't want to be on my own any more..." Troy couldn't hear any more. He didn't want Ryan to lose his dad again his nightmares.

"Ry... come on just a dream, wake up please..." Troy whispered as he gently rocked Ryan. The blond boy woke up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the room. "It's okay, it's me you're safe..."

"Troy?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me..." Troy smiled. "You okay?"

"Sorry if I woke you." Ryan mumbled avoiding the question.

"You didn't." Troy lied. "Are you okay?" Ryan nodded his head. "It's okay if you're upset about the nightmare."

"I... I need to use the bathroom." Ryan mumbled and untangled himself from Troy's legs and headed to the bathroom.

Troy sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He thought back to last night when he was alone in his bed, wishing he could come out to his friends and family, wishing his average life had a little bit more meaning to it. And the new meaning in his life was in the bathroom, crying. Troy could hear it and it hurt deep in his heart. He had known Ryan for not even twenty four hours but he felt as though he had known him his whole life.

Troy got up from his bed and headed over to the bathroom door and sat on the other side. "It's okay, Ry." Troy said softly. "It's not bad to cry about it, you miss your dad."

"Mum said it's weak to cry." Ryan's broken voice came from behind the door.

"It's not weak, you cry all you want." Troy said softly. "Can you let me in?" The only thing that could be heard for a few minutes was the soft whimpers from Ryan. After a few minutes Ryan opened the door, his face streaked with tears. "Hey," Troy smiled softly standing up from where he was sitting and pulled the boy close to him.

"How could he leave me on my own Troy?" Ryan cried into Troy's chest. "He told me he would never leave me, that I'd always have him."

"I know he didn't want to leave you, Ry... he loved you very much." Troy cradled the boy in his arms rocking him back and forth gently.

"I miss him so much, Troy." Ryan cried. "I hate it here so much, I want to be with him, don't want to be here any more."

"I know, but... things will get better okay. I promise."

"No... I don't want to be here, I hate my life Troy," Ryan cried. Troy felt his stomach turn. He turned his thoughts back to the razor he found and he held the broken boy tighter.

"I know, but I promise you that I will make you better. I promise. Everything is going to better."

"What if it doesn't?" Ryan mumbled.

"I'll make sure it does." Troy sighed.

Ryan hugged Troy and cried himself to sleep in the stronger boys arms. "Shh that's it you're going to be okay," Troy promised. He picked Ryan up, he weighed next to nothing. He frowned and tucked him under the covers and laid down next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy opened his car door for Ryan as he parked the car. "You're in all my classes," Troy said as they started to walk through the car park and through to the school.

"Great including English." Ryan sighed.

"Taylor's been made your personal tutor right in classes you're in with her so she she can help you or if you can you can sit with me and I can try to help you." Troy offered.

"Thanks." Ryan said quietly.

Troy smiled at him and they headed to their lockers. "So I have basketball practice tonight," Troy said. "You can sit in the gym and wait if you want?"

"Thanks, I'll see if I can sit in Jacobs room to get some help, if not then I'll come and watch you." Ryan smiled.

Troy nodded and sighed when he saw Chad and everyone walking up to them, Ryan noticed and decided he'd ask about it later. "Hey hoops." Chad grinned.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Sharpay asked standing next to her brother. Troy watched as she hugged him a little awkwardly and smiled.

"Troy!" Chad said. Troy looked at his best friend and smiled. "You okay man?"

"Yeah..." Troy said a little awkwardly, after yesterday he wasn't sure if his friends would even talk to him.

"Ryan, was it okay staying at Troy's?" Sharpay asked as the group moved down the hall. Troy was still standing next to Ryan.

"Yeah it was okay." Ryan smiled.

"How come he stayed at yours?" Chad asked.

"Just decided it would be fun." Troy shrugged, he understood that Sharpay and Ryan probably didn't want their business floating around the school.

"Ah Ryan, could I have a word please?" Jacob called as they walked past his class room. Ryan nodded.

"I'll wait here," Troy smiled.

"If you want you can go on," Ryan said quietly.

"Nope, I'm fine waiting." Troy said.

"Dude we're going to be late for home room!" Chad said wondering why Troy was so keen on waiting for Ryan.

"Then go to home room." Troy shrugged. They all looked a little perplexed but nodded and headed off down the hall.

Troy waited outside the door as Jacob called Ryan into talk. Troy more then anything wanted to be inside the room with Ryan, to make sure he knew he was there but he had a feeling Ryan already knew. "So, how are you Ryan?"

"Okay, thanks." Ryan said quietly.

"Did you do any work last night?"

"Yeah some, Troy helped me." Ryan said.

"That's good, I'm sure you find it easier working with your friends," Jacob said in which Ryan nodded silently. "Well, I managed to finish reading through your reports from your old school." Jacob started. "Says you went to see a councillor twice a week, is it for school or personal reasons?"

"Personal." Ryan mumbled quietly.

"Do you want me to arrange you for you to see one here?" Jacob asked, when Ryan stayed quiet he continued to talk. "If you were making progress with one in New York I think it would be wise to continue to see someone, especially now you're in a strange place." Ryan nodded his head. "Do you want one in school or outside?"

"Er... in school." Ryan shrugged.

"Okay, I'll arrange that for you." Jacob smiled. "Ryan, it says here that you take anti depressants, are you still taking them?"

"Yeah, not as much as before. Before my dad... I was starting to come off them,"

"Well maybe its wise you stay on them until you feel comfortable not being on them?" Jacob suggested and Ryan nodded. "I have a time table for you of when I'm free to help with reading and work." He said handing him a piece of paper. Ryan looked at it and noticed he was free tonight.

"Could I come tonight after school?"

"Course." Jacob smiled. "Well you better get to class, I'll see you tonight." Ryan smiled and headed out of the class.

Troy smiled warmly at him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Troy shrugged. "To be honest I feel a bit weird around the guys."

"Because they don't know about you being... musical?" Ryan smiled causing Troy to laugh.

"Yes that and I don't know we're just getting really distant. Like they expect me to follow everything like a routine you know."

"I guess, but it's high school Troy there's not much more you can do then what you always do."

"I know I just feel like there's more to life then going to school, watching cheerleaders cheer, and basketball. I just want to try something knew you know be my own person. And I feel like I can do that with you." Ryan smiled at him. "So tonight after the game you fancy going out for some dinner?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled. They entered home room apologising for being late and sat down together.

As the day dragged on Troy found that Ryan could be really funny. He was glad that Ryan was finally coming out of his shell. At lunch time Troy could tell that Ryan wanted to go and sit outside on the bleachers but Sharpay had spotted them both and dragged them to the lunch hall.

"So Ryan, how do you like East High?" Taylor asked, out of Troy's large group of friends she was the only one who didn't mind his presence. Gabriella hated the fact that Ryan was pulling Troy away, as did Chad and the rest of the team though they all noticed Troy had been pulling away from the group for a while now.

"It's okay," Ryan shrugged. Taylor went to ask him another question when a boy walked up to the table.

"Er... Ryan right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly looking up at the brunette.

"I'm Maxxie, I'm in your music class." He smiled. "Jacob said you can read music, and I could really use your help?" Ryan nodded. "Are you busy after school?"

"I'll be in the music room." Ryan said.

"Thanks you're a life saver, Ry." Maxxie smiled and headed back to his own table.

"You're going to help that queer?" Chad laughed. Troy and Ryan exchange looks with each other and Ryan understood what Troy was feeling about coming out to his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy jogged along to the music block, his whole body aching from the heavy workout. He skidded to a stop outside the class and opened the door. Ryan and Maxxie were sat at one of the tables, Maxxie pointing at words and Ryan reading them, Troy watched as Maxxie praised him when Ryan read through a sentence. Troy coughed and both boys looked up at him.

"Hey," Troy smiled.

"Hey, Troy." Maxxie smiled. "I guess I should head home, thanks for helping me Ry, you're my hero." Maxxie hugged Ryan and smiled bye to Troy.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Troy smiled at Ryan.

"You didn't." Ryan said as he started to pack away his books. "How was practice?"

"Long. Tiring." Troy sighed and sat next to Ryan.

"You're all sweaty," Ryan laughed. "And smelly." Troy grinned and pretended to look offended.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked smiling at the blond boy. Ryan nodded silently and put his bag over his shoulder.

They walked casually down the hall, there was no need for them to talk as they both felt comfortable in the silence. They heard laughing and Troy wanted to walk a little bit faster to escape the group of friends he no longer felt a part of but they had already spotted him and Ryan.

"Ry!" Sharpay called. Ryan turned around and his sister walked briskly up to him. "Where have you been? I would have thought you were going to watch them practice with us." She gestured to the girls who all smiled at him. "I mean you're welcome to."

"I was in the music block with a friend," Ryan shrugged.

"You mean that Maxxie kid?" Gabriella laughed. Ryan nodded not knowing what to say. "You do know he's like a fag right?"

"So?" Ryan asked. Troy smiled, Ryan hadn't spoken back to any of them before and he was glad he had.

"So it's disgusting." Chad laughed.

"If you say so." Ryan said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to my locker." With that he walked away from the group. He heard Chad laughing and call his name, Ryan turned around.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were gay." Chad said stepping forward. Ryan flinched back slightly.

"Chad leave him alone." Sharpay ordered stepping between her brother and friend.

"Yeah come on Chad," Taylor said but Chad ignored them both.

"You are aren't you!" Chad shouted, a few students who were still around turned to look at them.

"Yeah I'm gay, so what?" Ryan asked. Chad was taken back by the bluntness of Ryan's voice and the blond noticed. Ryan shook his head and turned around and walked off. Troy following.

"Troy how can you follow that!" Gabriella shouted.

"Because he's my friend." Troy said, he caught up with Ryan and the two headed off.

"You're an ass Chad! Don't you dare talk to my brother like that ever again!" Sharpay shouted.

"He wasn't your brother a week ago!" Chad laughed. "His first day you looked at him as if he was scum, and now what you're suddenly best friends. What's that about?"

"I made a mistake." Sharpay said honestly. "He's my little brother and I love him, and you're going to stay away from him, you hear me Chad. Because if you don't I swear you'll regret it." Sharpay glared at the basketball player before walking off.

"Ry, you okay?" Troy asked as they headed to the car park.

"I'm sorry." Ryan sighed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You were being honest." Troy smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're so brave Ry and you don't even realise it." Troy squeezed his arm and pulled him into a proper hug.

"Thank you." Ryan whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Troy smiled. "Come on, I said I'll take you out to dinner."

"What like a date?" Ryan joked and when Troy froze he bit his lip. "Sorry I was just joking..."

"No... I mean yes like a date." Troy said quickly. "I mean if you want it to be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hy guys i just want to say a huge huge huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Means so much to me and everyone who reads and reviews is the reason why I'm writing :) Soo i want to do some more one shots as i love doing them so if any one has any ideas or recs they want done either Tryan or Chyan let me know and I'll do it for you :) x**

"So what do you feel like eating?" Troy asked as they walked to his truck.

"I don't mind," Ryan shrugged.

"Can I ask something?" Troy asked nervously. Ryan nodded. "What did Jacob want earlier? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I was just curious."

"Oh... back home, I went to counselling, and he just asked if I wanted to see someone here." Ryan mumbled, when Troy looked at him he continued to talk, "I said yes."

"That's good, I mean you can have someone to talk to." Ryan nodded his head. "So I know a nice diner we can go to."

"Sounds great." Ryan smiled.

The ride to the diner was quiet but comfortable. Troy wasn't used to being in such a quiet environment, his friends were always so loud always needing to fill the gap with laughs and conversation but with Ryan it was as though he used the silence to think and just enjoy the moment.

Ryan smiled as he looked around the diner, it was the typical American style diner with blue leather booths, blue apron uniforms and smiling waitresses. "Hello boys, table for two?"

"Please." Troy smiled.

Troy and Ryan followed the petite blond to a table in the middle of the room, "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a coke, Ry?"

"Same." Ryan smiled politely. The waitress nodded and left them alone.

"So, what do you fancy?" Troy asked. "They have burgers or full chickens..."

"Cheese burger and fries," Ryan smiled.

"Cool. You like cookies right?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Yeah why?" Ryan laughed.

"For desert silly. Cookie and ice cream for two what do you say?"

"Sounds delicious." Ryan chuckled.

Troy and Ryan smiled at each other and sat in easy conversation about music. Troy loved listening to Ryan speak passionately about music, it was still rare for him to speak so passionately about anything else.

"Everything is going to change now." Ryan sighed.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked though he had a feeling he already knew.

"They know I'm gay, they're not going to want me around them." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah but you don't really want to be around them do you?" Troy asked smiling softly.

"No, but I want to be around you and you want to be around them."

"No, I want to be around you." Troy smiled, he reached out and took Ryan's hand in his. "I told you before about me pulling away from them, Ry, now I've just found what I need to completely pull me away."

"But do you really want to be pulled away from your friends?" Ryan asked softly.

"If they were my friends I would feel comfortable around them, and I don't. I mean, me and Chad we were like brothers growing up. He'd always be at mine or me at his you know? But when we were together all we did was play basketball, watch basketball or talk about basketball. It was okay though because I love the game and I know I always will. But it's as though basketball is his life you know, and that's fine for him. But it isn't mine. Without basketball we wouldn't have anything to talk about." Ryan sat and took in everything that Troy had said and he felt as though he understood him now.

"I get it." Ryan nodded and squeezed Troy's hand. "If you come out, you might not have basketball in your life any more, Troy."

"I've wanted to come out for a while, I had it all played out in my head but I could never say the words." Ryan stared at Troy a little nervously. "But I know this is so strange because you came into my life two days ago, but you're so strong and so brave and you've been through so much in such a little time and I think you've given me exactly what I need." Troy moved up a little and pressed a soft kiss to Ryan's lips.

Ryan blushed as Troy pulled away, his heart was racing and he felt as if everything was perfect for that brief moment. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Ryan whispered.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight, Ry. Will you be there with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for you Troy, always."


End file.
